The Irate Gamer
The Irate Gamer Show is a series of short videos on YouTube about a man, named Irate Gamer, who reviews video games. Many people criticize The Irate Gamer, saying Irate Gamer bears too much resemblance to the Angry Video Game Nerd. The claims for the most part were often to the loss of the actual creativity shown and in general, the claims neglected Chris Bore's acting talent. In 2007, a new series, Irate Gamer Neo, was made. This time featuring newer games and systems. Irate Gamer Neo does not have a connecting storyline however. History The Irate Gamer uploaded his first episode, for the game Back to the Future on NES, in 2007. Soon, he had thousands of YouTube views, and became a YouTube hit. As of August 2008, episodes are longer (usually 10-13 minutes each), the special effects have gotten better, and more 2-part episodes have been made. As of recent however, Irate Gamer episodes have had a more sporadic release. Possibly due to difficulties in production, Irate Gamer episodes have become much shorter but there has fortunately been little reduction in Chris Bore's acting ability. The series currently has 4 seasons. Storyline The story begins with the appearance of the Shadow Overlord who finds himself trapped in a mirror and with little to do. The prophecy forsees that a heretical man known as Irate Gamer will rise and defeat the Shadow Overlord when and should he escape. With this revelation the Shadow Overlord plots to kill Irate Gamer and escape his imprisonment. This is where the Evil Gamer comes out of the closet and face to face with the Shadow Overlord. The Evil Gamer is jealous of his sibling, Irate Gamer, success and wants it to himself. This is so Evil Gamer may privately covet himself at Irate gamer's expense. Evil Gamer realizes that he can team up with the shadow overlord to kill Irate Gamer and take over the Irate Gamer Show. Their evil plot involves Evil Gamer finding an artifact of which will free the Shadow Overlord and from there, the Shadow Overlord will kill Irate Gamer with his power of manly flamboyance! To date, Evil Gamer has had numberous failed attempted to kill the delightfully britishly spastic Irate Gamer. Evil Gamer had at one time hired a Predator to sabotage the show, reprogrammed R.O.B. to become a killing machine, and even sent Satan himself after Irate Gamer, each time to fail miserably. However, with an army of H.A.L. bots led by R.E.D, he attempts to take over the city. Irate Gamer's friend Tony Rockenheimer finds R.O.B.'s destroyed frame in the closet, rebuilds and makes him fight for their rightously flit cause! R.O.B. with his might arsenal destroys the robots, and Irate Gamer receives a magic sword from the monks who first defeated The Overlord. After mastering the Power of Inferno, he must use it to defeat the Pixel Demon. Irate Gamer thinks he has stopped the Pixel Demon, but the perverse monster evades Irate Gamer's reprobate grasp and escapes to parts unknown. The plot of the Irate Gamer will be continued in the next episode. The pixel demon would never show up again and the Irate Gamer would beat Evil Gamer and the shadow overlord by stealing japanese stock footage, slapping together episodes at the last minute and throwing profanity at AVGN. This concludes the Irate Gamer storyline as Chris Bores successfully triumphs over himself. Similarities to the Angry Video Game Nerd Many fans of the AVGN have been expressing criticism on forums and chatrooms around the internet, saying that the Irate Gamer and Angry Video Game Nerd share too much in common.Irate Gamer - Oh InternetZelda Dungeon: AVGN vs The IRate GamerIrate Gamer sucks: The Irate Gamer's DVD: Is it worth it?The Irate Gamer - Television Tropes & Idioms For example, AVGN fans have complained about similar phrasing and camera angles as well as similar themes. Many of Irate Gamer's earlier reviews contained lines lifted from AVGN's reviews. The Irate Gamer has also reviewed many of the same games as the AVGN, and the Irate Gamer loudly curses, much like the AVGN. But what tends to be glossed over is that Chris Bores has own particular style (which continues to be improved) and is guaranteed to provide its own style of humor and host a variety of discussion. Chris has made several videos which indirectly address the AVGN, with some of them making it explicit that he is mocking AVGN's recent turn of events. Regardless viewers should be more interested in the content of Chris's work and not on the drama associated with it contrary with what Chris Bores is trying to do. Chris has repeatedly thrown insults towards AVGN in a very immature fashion though this fits his character perfectly. Chris has put AVGN as a character in the universe as shown by the odd white shirt wearing person in peril in the robocop review and the white shirt wearing person who was not happy in the storyline conclusion in his powerrangers (Sega CD) review. In addition the words "Fu*k you AVGN" can be heard during the review clearly demonstrating how mature Chris is and how thoughtful and professional he is when it comes to competition. Characters Actors Episodes DVD The show is available on DVD, there are four volumes that contain the episodes and bonus features from the show. Dvdvol1.png|Volume 1 Dvdvol2.png|Volume 2 Dvdvol3.png|Volume 3 Vol-4.png|Volume 4 Trivia *There is no article about The Irate Gamer on Wikipedia like AVGN does, it has been deleted many times and there is not possible to create an article about The Irate Gamer. The reasons is the show is not notable according to the page about The Angry Video Game Nerd.Talk:The Angry Video Game Nerd/Archive 4 *There was an article on Swedish Wikipedia but was later deleted.Wikipedia:Sidor föreslagna för raderng/The Irate Gamer (Swedish) *Volume 3 cover looks like a NES game cover. *There was an article on Finnish Wikipedia but was later deleted. Sources External links *The Irate Gamer on YouTube *Official website *The Irate Gamer at Internet Movie Database Category:The Irate Gamer